Nicht Deine Schuld
by Nirvanya
Summary: Selbstvorwürfe. Eine einsame Zelle. Hoffnung?


**Inhalt:** Selbstvorwürfe. Eine einsame Zelle. Hoffnung?

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story.

**Nicht Deine Schuld**

Wirr hingen ihm die Haare ins Gesicht. Wie versteinerst saß er auf dem Boden der Zelle. Die Knie angezogen, Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Hunderte Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, doch keinen konnte er erfassen. Noch saß der Schock zu tief. Vielleicht würde es immer so blieben.

Durch das Fenster seiner Zelle fiel Licht. Es war Vollmond. Welch Hohn.

Früher hatte er Vollmondnächte geliebt. Früher, als er noch Freunde hatte. Früher, als sein bester Freund noch lebte. Als seine Welt noch in Ordnung war.

Dabei war es seine Schuld.

Niemand anderem konnte er sie in die Schuhe schieben. Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen. Seine Idee. Der vermeintlich perfekte Bluff. Nur um seine Freunde zu schützen, sie zu Retten.

Erstaunlich wie man sich doch irren konnte. Statt zu leben waren seine beiden besten Freunde tot. Statt frei zu sein, war er eingesperrt. Statt der beste Freund zu sein, war er für alle Welt der Verräter. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er es verdient hatte. Warum auch hatte er auf einen Tausch bestanden? Er hätte von Anfang an merken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Doch nun musste er damit leben. Damit, seinen besten Freund, seine _Familie_ auf dem Gewissen zu haben.

Seufzend lehnte er den Kopf an die Wand. Weit entfernt hörte er Menschen schreien. Murmeln. Lachen. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie wirklich einen Grund hatte, sich zu freuen. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie langsam aber sicher den Verstand verloren. Das taten sie alle mit der Zeit. Die Dementoren saugten das Glück aus ihnen. Und es gab keinen Weg, um sich vor ihnen zu schützen. Ohne Unterlass saugten sie Glücksgefühle aus den inhaftierten. Bis sie starben.

Nur bei ihm stießen sie auf Granit. Über was sollte er sich freuen? Dass es seine Schuld war, und alle in ihm den Verräter sahen? Dieser Gedanke baute ihn nicht auf.

Eher wäre er gestorben, als auch nur einen seiner Freunde zu verraten. Schon gar nicht ihn. Er war sein bester Freund gewesen. Sein Bruder. Seine bessere Hälfte. Zumindest auf eine gewisse Weise.

Vor einigen Monaten hatten sie noch miteinander gelacht. Und heute? Es schien ihm, als stammten diese Erinnerungen aus dem Leben eines anderen.

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal gelacht? Aus vollem Herzen gelacht?

Es schien ihm so weit entfernt. So weit.

Doch es war seine Schuld.

Zitternd stand er auf. Sein Körper war es nicht mehr gewohnt sich zu bewegen. Warum auch. Wochen hatte er bereits in dieser Zelle verbracht. Zwei mal zwei Meter. Höchstens. Ein mottenzerfressenes Bett, dass diese Bezeichnung selbst vor fünfzig Jahren nicht verdient hätte, Sanitäranlagen, die Jahrzehnte lang kein Putzmittel mehr gesehen hatten. Sein neues _Zuhause._

Hatte er als Jugendlicher noch gedacht, es konnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, wusste er heute, wie naiv er damals gewesen war. Dagegen war das Haus seiner Eltern beinahe Luxus.

Seine Hände umschlossen die Gitterstäbe, die ihn gefangen hielten. Oder vor dem Kuss der Dementoren bewahrten. Die Knöchel standen hervor. Auch sonst war an seinem Körper kein Gramm Fett mehr zu sehen. Seine Augen und Wangen wirkten nicht nur eingefallen, sie waren es auch. Seine Rippen zeichneten sich klar unter seiner Haut ab. Sein Körper war entkräftet.

Stark genug um zu stehen, doch so schwach um vom Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings umgeworfen zu werden.

Früher hatte er allem getrotzt. Egal wie widrig seine Lebensumstände gewesen waren, er war standhaft geblieben. Das Schicksal hatte es bereits unzählige Male nicht gut mit ihm gemeint.

In eine schwarzmagische Familie geboren. Als er nach Gryffindore kam, dachte er noch, es würde alles besser werden. Wie naiv er doch gewesen war. Die Schulferien hatten ihn eines besseren belehrt.

Schande der Familie. Taugenichts. Dabei war das noch schmeichelhaft gewesen.

Kraftlos ließ er sich wieder an die Wand seiner dreckigen Zelle sinken. Seine Kleidung stand bereits vor Schmutz. Selbst wenn er sich in einen Hund verwandelte, grauste ihm vor seinem Fell und es dürstete ihn nach einem heißen Schaumbad. Hier war er jedoch weit davon entfernt.

Sein Blick schweifte durch die Zelle. Von draußen hörte man wieder irrsinniges Lachen. Er fragte sich, ob wenn er verrückt werden würde die Schuld ihn immer noch erdrücken würde.

Oft drückte die seelische Last die er mit sich trug jeden Atemzug den er tat zu Boden. Der Druck nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Sein Wille wieder aufzustehen schwand mit jedem Tag.

Was hatte er, dass es sich zu leben lohnte?

Einzig und alleine die Aussicht auf Rache ließ ihn täglich die Augen öffnen.

Nur der Gedanke an Freiheit ließ ihn weiteratmen.

Doch wie weit war er nur davon entfernt! Aber es war seine Schuld.

Mit jedem Atemzug den er tat, verschwand mehr von dem Strahlen seiner Augen. Irrsinnig sagten seine Freunde. Lebensfroh hatte er gesagt. Und wieder schien es weiter weg.

Sein Blick war abgestumpft, zu nahezu keiner Gefühlsregung mehr fähig.

Wie lange würde es dauern, bis auch sein Herz nicht mehr dazu fähig war?

Noch war der Zeitpunkt nicht gekommen. Das wusste er. Dafür war der Druck, den er hinter seinen Augen wachsen spürte, zu real.

Zitternd steckte er eine Hand in die Innentasche seines verblichenen Umhanges. Vorsichtig zog er ein Foto heraus. Der letzte private Gegenstand, der ihm von seinem alten Leben geblieben war.

Eine rothaarige Frau in den Armen eines Mannes mit verstrubbeltem schwarzen Haar. Lily und James Potter. Daneben er selbst mit einem Baby in den Armen. Sein Patensohn. Harry James Potter. An dem Tod seiner Eltern war er schuld.

Fröhlich lächelten sie ihm entgegen, während still einen Träne über seine Wange lief. Er weinte. Der starke, unerschütterliche Sirius Black weinte. Stille Tränen. Um Vergebung bittend. Auch wenn die Schuld für immer auf seinen Schultern lasten würde.

Er würde sofort sein Leben geben, wäre ihres dadurch verschont geblieben. Wäre es möglich, würde er die Vergangenheit ändern. Koste es, was es wollte.

Seine Dummheit hatte jenen Menschen das Leben gekostet, und ihrem Sohn die Eltern genommen, die ihm am Meisten bedeuteten. Mit diesem Gedanken musste er für immer leben.

Eine Kälte, die von innen heraus von ihm Besitz ergriff, ließ ihn erzittern. Nichts verspürte er in jenem Moment mehr, als Todessehnsucht. Tränen hatten sein Gesicht genässt. Er erschauderte.

Etwas hatte seine Schulter berührt. Doch er war alleine in seiner Zelle. Trotzdem ging von dort aus Wärme durch seinen gesamten Körper.

_Es ist nicht deine Schuld!_

Ihm war, als hätte er diese Worte gehört. James' Stimme. Aber es war unmöglich.

Oder...?

Früher oder später, würde er seine Freunde wiedersehen.

**Ende**

11. August 2007 KML

Ja, ich habe eine Trilogie vollendet. Wenn man so will. Ist ja eigentlich kürzer geworden, als ich gehofft habe, aber irgendeine Person hat einmal gesagt: Eine Geschichte ist nicht dann perfekt, wenn man nichts mehr hinzufügen kann, sondern wenn man nichts mehr weglassen kann. Also dann, Nirvanya


End file.
